The First Two Prodigies
''The Prophecy... ''The Dark and the Eclipse of the Shadow and the Crescent will push back Evil's Fire before it's too late... ''Prologue'' T'''he wind howled loudly with claps of thunder, flashes of lightning. The rain was pounding hard on the cave. It was dark, damp, and gloomy. "I have no intention of caring for them." The first voice meowed coldly. "But why? They're our kits, Shadowheart!" The other protested. "They shouldn't even exist, Crescentmoon!" Shadowheart, the tom, hissed at her. "We've broken the warrior code and now my Clan will banish me. They all will hate me and shun me. Even if I return." "But we don't have to tell anyone!" Crescentmoon pleaded. "We can keep them a secret and nobody has to know!" Shadowheart glanced at the kits. There were four. ''A yellow she-cat with black star-shaped splotches, a golden tabby tom with a white spots on his back. He thought. ''A white she-cat with a black crescent on her brow and a black tom with a white crescent on his brow. ''Shadowheart whipped around. Crescentmoon was looking at him pleadingly. He sighed. "Fine." "Yes! Thank you SO much, Shadowheart!-" "But only if you promise to NEVER tell them that we are their parents. You may hand them off to one of your queens." Shadowheart added quickly. "But!" Crescentmoon protested. She then sighed. "Alright. But you have to name two." "Fine." He padded over to his 'mate' and pointed his tail at the golden tabby tom with white spots on his back. "Sunkit for the golden tom." And then he looked at the white she-cat with a black crescent on her brow. "And Eclipsekit for the white she-cat." Shadowheart meowed simply. "That's good enough. They're good names." Crescentmoon purred. "For the yellow she-cat with star shaped splotches, Starkit, and the black one that's like the opposite of Eclipsekit, Darkkit..." Shadowheart turned to leave. "Good-bye, Crescentmoon." Shadowheart walked out of the cave. "Good-bye." He dashed off trying to avoid the tears that were already rolling down his cheek. ''I'm so sorry kits. I can't be a father to you... But I'll be watching you grow. I promise... "Bye..." ''Chapter One: Eclipsekit'' "Hey! Toss it to me!" I called to Darkkit. "Heads up! Here it comes!" Darkkit, one my brothers, tossed the moss ball over to me. Jumping up, I caught it swiftly and hitting it to my weaker sister, Starkit. She stumbled over and missed by a mile. I giggled a little but then I stopped as Skystream, glared at me. Coalkit, my foster brother, padded over to her and helped her up with his black tail. Starkit creaked a smile at him. "Thanks." She murmured softly. "No problem, it was an honor." Starkit nodded and tossed the moss ball to Rainbowkit, Coalkit's sister and my foster sister. Rainbowkit caught it and flung it to Sunkit. Then it was back at Darkkit, and then it went to Coalkit, and then Starkit, me, Rainbowkit. It kept going for awhile until Starkit suddenly collapsed. Skystream dashed over and frantically called, "Crescentmoon!" who is the medicine cat. Quick as light, Crescentmoon zipped in. "What happened?" She asked. "We were playing moss ball," I started. "and then Starkit collapsed randomly!" Darkkit answered. "Did anything happen during that time period?" Crescentmoon questioned. "Yeah! We stopped and had some mice." Coalkit mewed before he was interrupted by a moaning sound. Apparantly it was Sunkit who was yowling for his life about how his stomach hurted. "Due to the mouse Starkit and Sunkit shared, I result to the conclusion that the mouse was a poisoned one." Crescentmoon meowed worriedly. "What do we do?" I asked, afraid I might lose two of my littermates. "Yarrow." Crescentmoon answered. "Shimmerpaw! Yarrow, quick!" Shimmerpaw, her apprentice, nodded and grabbed the yarrow. She brought it back to the nursery and gave some to Starkit and Sunkit. Starkit opened her eyes and gnawed on the leaf silently. Sunkit gulped it down quickly and vomitted a few seconds later. Starkit closed her eyes again. "Starkit! Are you okay?" Coalkit mewed, pretty much in tears. No answer. "Starkit! Tell me your okay!" No answer. "STARKIT!!!" Still, no answer. Coalkit was in a panic and he started sobbing on my sister. "Starkit! Stay with me! Please!" Rainbowkit patted his back with her tail and rubbed it. Crescentmoon stayed in silence and stared at her paws. Skystream weeped a bit that her foster kit was dead. "Why?!?!? Why couldn't you save her?!?" Coalkit hissed angrily at Crescentmoon. "It was just a poisoned mouse, that's nothing!" "Coalkit... I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't bring Starkit back!" He growled. "Starkit was already sick, she just didn't want you to worry. She was a weak kit and as a result, died when the poison hit her." Crescentmoon sighed. "I'm sorry, she's with StarClan now." Coalkit looked like he was going to protest again but he restrained himself and instead, ran to Skystream and cried in her fur. Suddenly, Berrystar bursted in. "What in the name of StarClan happened in here?" She asked. "Berrystar, Starkit.....died." Crescentmoon mewed sorrowfully. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" ''Chapter Two: Darkkit'' We're sitting vigil for Starkit right now, it's the most grief I've seen in a long time. Coalkit's taking it pretty hard, I mean, he loved Starkit more than anything else in the world. I feel bad for him, Starkit was weak but she was the kindest kit I've ever known. Sunkit and Eclipsekit aren't doing to good either. We're all pretty bummed out, Starkit was our sister and now she's dead. I feel horrible. Horrible that I was the one who picked that mouse out. I mean I didn't smell the poison in it, it just seemed like a really good one. It was really plump and I thought Starkit and Sunkit would enjoy it. ''Man, Starkit's dead because of me. My stupidity and lack of smell. Why couldn't I detect that poison? It seemed so obvious but I fell for it!' '''I thought to myself. ''I'm sorry, Starkit, if you can hear me right now... "Darkkit, it's over. The vigil is over." Eclipsekit muttered. A pang of grief struck me. She didn't look good, no sleep, dried of tears. I glanced at everyone around me. Crescentmoon, still crying. I sense some... anger, from Berrystar. A sudden rustling sound catches my attention. No one else seemed to notice. Too sad and tired. More rustling. "Hello?" "Darkkit, stop talking to a bush!" Skystream scolded. "It's time to sleep. You're tired." "I'll be there in a second." I answered. She nodded and padded into the nursery, Sunkit and Eclipsekit behind her. Eclipsekit stops for a second. "Darkkit? Do you hear that rustling?" She asks. "Yes, I do." I replied cautiously. "Why?" "B-Because I hear it too." Didn't see that one coming. "Really?" "Yes... It's true." Suddenly, the rustling stopped. I cocked my head. "Uh...hello?" I asked. "Can you please come out?" Eclipsekit added. "Please? We're innoccent. We can't hurt you." A pair of glowing green eyes appear. Eclipsekit and I jump. "Come in here." A voice whispered. So the two of us walked into the bush to see.....a black cat.....almost identical to me... TBC...